trio de las sombras
by roxkem
Summary: 3 hombres pelean para salvarla, quien le importa mas? comfucion y sacrifios, lean y averiguenlo y dejen reviews.rox
1. confusion

bueno es mi primer ichiruki no sean muy duros y dejen rewies, espero que les guste. rox

* * *

Eran como las 3 de la mañana

- Ya deja de moverte!- entre dormido

- Pero… no puedo, no tengo sueño y además tengo frío- tranquila

- La abrazo- quédate tranquila y cierra los ojos así te dormirás- pasaron 5 minutos- joder enana que tienes ahora? No me dejas dormir!

- Ya te dije que no pudo dormir! Idiota!

- Rukia no quiero pelear contigo tengo que levantarme temprano

- Se levanto de la cama, colocándose un abrigo y salió del cuarto- Ichigo es un desconsiderado- pensó, sentándose en el mueble de la sala al rato se levanto y dirigió a la cocina , abrió la nevera y tomo un poco de jugo

- Pensé que tenias frío

Pushhhhh!- boto por completo la porción que se había llevado a la boca- porque me asustas? Idiota! Ahora tengo que limpiar todo esto- molesta

Bahh que te pasa? estas más insoportable que de costumbre

que dijiste?

Nah… olvídalo y ven a dormir

No quiero, además que haces aquí? No que te molestaba que te moviera y tenias mucho sueño

Si pero ya se me quito por tu culpa

Claro- déspotamente, saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose a la puerta

A dónde vas?

Que te importa

Rukia son las 3 de la mañana, no está bien que salgas a esta hora

Déjame en paz Ichigo!- tirando la puerta

Ahora que le pasa a esta enana loca- pensó

… Kaien-dono- susurro

Debería ponerme celoso

Wahh! Ichigo que crees que haces?

Rukia puedo saber que haces en un banco a esta hora? Dices que tienes frío pero aquí esta que se congela uno y además parece que lo que te quita el sueño es otra cosa- serio mirándole a los ojos

Eso es asunto tuyo- cabizbaja

Oh! No es asunto mío que susurres el nombre de tu antiguo teniente, a quien parece le tenias más que cariño

Cállate no hables de Kaien-dono como si lo conocieras, tú no sabes nada de él ni de mi!- se levanto entre molesta y dolida llego a casa de Ichigo a listo todo para marcharse a la sociedad de las almas

Woh! Rukia? Que haces aquí?- Renji sorprendido

No puedo venir a mi casa?- Rukia sarcástica y seria

Bakka! No me digas que te peleaste con el idiota de Ichigo otra vez?- Renji juguetón

Renji…- Rukia en voz baja

Rukia que te paso?- serio Renji

Kaien-dono…

Se pasmo por un momento al escuchar ese nombre, pero al instante entendió el comportamiento de la morena- has vuelto a soñar con el otra vez?- Renji abrazando a la chica

Cómo?...- sorprendida

Tonta! Mírate tienes ojeras y cuando peleas con Ichigo llegas insultándome sin embargo ahora estas triste- en voz baja sin dejar de abrazarla Renji

Yo…

Vamos no intentes ocultarme las cosas, te conozco Kuchiki Rukia- Renji

Gracias Renji, puedo quedarme así un poco más?- enterándose en el pecho del pelirrojo

Claro tonta-cariñoso y acariciándole el cabello

Sabes Renji desde que Ichigo entro en mi vida, con el las cosas parecen más fácil, pero desde aquella vez en el hueco mundo cuando lo vi, cuando de verdad pensé que podía ser Kaien-dono por un momento todo se revolvió en mi y pensé que lo había superado que había quedado tras, entonces no sé porque aun sueño con él con el momento en que lo mate, hoy debía ser su cumpleaños- dijo en tono completamente triste

Incluso sus hermanos comprendieron lo que sucedió, no hay forma que olvides ese suceso pero lo que puedes hacer es dejar de culparte por algo que no fue culpa tuya, incluso algo tan normal como eso tuvo que ver con los planes de Aizen no hay manera que Shiba pudiera hacer algo y tú hiciste lo correcto por su bien, el tuyo y el capitán Ukitake incluso el lo hubiese hecho de haber podido, no hay razones para la culpa, ni si quiera él lo hace de eso puedes estar segura porque te quería al igual que yo tu hermano y más aun el idiota de Ichigo a su manera pero ha demostrado lo que significas para él, o me equivoco?

No, yo se que Ichigo ha hecho de todo por mi incluso enfrentarse a mi hermano en repetidas ocasiones pero…

Ya… no te mates tanto pensando no es tu estilo – serio Renji

Que quieres decir, eres tu el que no piensa –refuto al instante molesta

Jajaja… así esta mejor- mirándole con gracia Renji

Sonrió al gesto de su amigo- bueno voy con Ukitake-taichou, nos vemos Renji y gracias

Que me agradeces tonta- tranquilo al verla marchar

Por otro lado

Rukia! Rukia!- Ichigo- joder donde estará esa enana furica loca, que le pasaba? Estaba muy rara y además se marcho como si nada- pensó

Ichigo!

Renji has visto a Rukia?- Ichigo

Que pasa contigo?- Renji

De que hablas cabeza de piña idiota? Donde esta Rukia? Dime de una vez! –exaltado

Cierra la boca idiota, como eres insoportable y estúpido, acaso no sabes que día es hoy? No deberías molestar a Rukia hoy, lárgate Ichigo-Renji serio con una extraña aura asesina que solo mostraba cuando de su amiga se trataba

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la reacción del pelirrojo-Ichigo desapareció con un shunpou

En Karakura

Jamás había visto a Renji así, que sucede Rukia ¿Por qué nunca me entero de nada- pensaba el joven en su cama- Rukia- susurro

Onii-chan el desayuno está listo!- llamo Yuzu desde el comedor

Voy Yuzu!- sin interés

Buenos días Ichigo- Karin

Buenos días-Ichigo

Ichiiiigoooo!- Isshin trato de sorprenderlo con uno de sus ataques

Lo golpeo en la cara- ahora no viejo- serio Ichigo

Y Rukia-chan no va a bajar?- Yuzu

No está- colocando los cubiertos en el plato- gracias por la comida Yuzu- marchándose

Que le pasa?- Yuzu

Déjalo parece que no está de humor – Karin

Sociedad de las almas

Taichou como esta?- Rukia

Oh! Rukia no te esperaba- alegre Ukitake

Ya está mejor? La última vez que vine estaba en cama – Rukia

Si ya sabes cómo es- Ukitake

Qué bueno- Rukia

Viniste porque es ese día?-Ukitake serio

Solo vine no hay razón alguna taichou-Rukia sin importancia al comentario

Me alegro que pienses así porque hoy hace un lindo día no lo crees?- Ukitake relajado

Si ya lo creo- luego de un rato estaba en una especie de cementerio

Flores? Es irónico que traigan flores cuando ya estamos muertos- pensó mirando la tumba- Rukia esto es algo simbólico nada mas

Ganju?- Rukia sorprendida

Hey te ves bien, como está el idiota de Ichigo?-Ganju

Ichigo? Bien está en su casa- Rukia

Ah que haces aquí? es un lugar deprimente- Ganju

Eh?…-Rukia

Jeje… bueno no hay que estar más aquí si mi hermana se da cuenta que no estoy, joder esa mujer es aterradora, nos venos Rukia saluda a Ichigo de mi parte- Ganju marchándose

Debo estar loca por dejar a Ichigo de esa manera, bah de seguro arma un escándalo y se pone insoportable, si voy ahora terminare peleando con el otra vez, mejor voy después- dijo en voz baja-feliz cumpleaños Kaien-dono- finalmente sonriendo


	2. TERROR! ATAQUE INESPERADO

Una semana después

Ichigo- grito de pánico y terror

Rukia?- corría y corría no podía sentirla- joder donde estas Rukia?... Rukia!... que paso? Rukia? Que te paso?- preocupado

i… chi… go…- desmayándose

Rukia? Rukia?- La cargo y corrió hasta su casa- _… hola? Inogue? _

_Kurosaki-kun?- Orihime extrañada _

_Puedes venir Inogue Rukia está muy mal herida por favor- Ichigo desesperado_

_Voy en seguida Kurosaki-kun, donde están? –Hime ya preocupada_

_En mi casa, te espero- Ichigo _

_Si voy saliendo_- Hime colgó y salió corriendo

Rukia!- abrazándola- que te sucedió?- susurraba

Kurosaki-kun! Que sucedió? Kuchiki-san! Shun'ō, Ayame Sōten Kisshunwatashi wa kyozetsu suru, Kurosaki-kun por que Kuchiki-san esta en este estado?-Hime confundida y preocupada

No lo sé Inogue, llego así y se desmayo, no sé qué paso-Ichigo un tanto desesperado

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, todo se veía borroso sin embargo un rostro cubierto por naranja cabellera que a la vista de la morena se aclaraba poco a poco- Ichigo?-dijo Rukia en voz baja

Rukia! Como estas? Te sientes bien? Que te paso?-Ichigo desesperado-joder dónde estabas Rukia?

Kurosaki-kun no la presiones todavía no está recuperada por completo-Hime calmada

Lo siento- Ichigo preocupado hasta los dientes

Sonrió al gesto del pelinaranja- no te preocupes Ichigo ya me siento mejor, gracias Inogue- Rukia

no te preocupes, pero como es que llegaste a este estado? Kuchiki-san que te paso?- Hime un poco preocupada también pero calmada

Ichigo debemos ir a la sociedad de las almas!- dijo Rukia al instante

que pasa Rukia? quien te hizo esto?-Ichigo

no lo sé- Rukia sin mas

como que no sabes, no te entiendo- Ichigo volviendo a alterarse

cálmate, yo estaba en Rukongai y me atacaron de repente, creo que iban a entrar al Seretei, Ichigo no pude ir cuando me di cuenta ya estaba de camino hacia acá, supongo que fue un reflejo, no sé qué paso- Rukia

tranquila Rukia tú crees que esos sujetos puedan agarrar de sorpresa a los capitanes seguro esos tipos ya están pagando, la guardia esta semana es de el 11vo escuadrón si no me equivoco- Ichigo seguro

no Ichigo esos tipos eran muy raros y tenían un reatsu escalofriante, vamos rápido- Rukia levantándose

está bien vamos a ir cuando Inogue te termine de curar- Ichigo

pero…- Rukia

no te preocupes Kuchiki-san ya casi esta y esos sujetos son tan peligrosos será mejor que vayas recuperada- Hime amablemente

gracias Inogue- Rukia tranquilizándose

Sociedad de las almas

sus ojos se abrieron como platos, que había sucedido aquí? Todo estaba destrozado es como si un tornado hubiese pasado y arrasado con todo, edificaciones destruidas, escombros, destrozos, en fin- Ichigo! Ichigo! Vamos corre rápido- Rukia corriendo

Rukia! Espera! –Ichigo corriendo detrás de ella

Ichigo no siento el reatsu de mi hermano ni el de Renji, Ichigo!- Rukia

qué rayos sucedió aquí? No es posible que- pensó Ichigo

Ichigo! me estas escuchando?- Rukia

si vamos Rukia- Ichigo cayendo en cuenta

tomaron unos cuantos atajos y aparecieron en el escuadrón 13- Ukitake-taichou?- Rukia

Ukitake-san?- llamo Ichigo también

Rukia, Kurosaki, están bien?- Ukitake

sí, que paso aquí Ukitake-taichou?- Rukia

estamos en emergencia unos ryoka…estábamos preocupados por ti, supimos que te atacaron y luego no sentimos tu reatsu, que bueno que estas bien- Ukitake sonriendo

si Inogue me curo, disculpe taichou lo preocupe- Rukia apenada

Ukitake-san todos están bien?- intervino Ichigo

ha habido muchas bajas- Ukitake serio

y mi hermano? Y Renji? No puedo sentir su reatsu desde que llegue- Rukia preocupada

el 6to escuadrón salió a reconocimiento están investigando de quienes se tratan, lo más seguro es que hayan eliminado su reatsu para pasar desapercibidos, no te preocupes- sereno Ukitake

no entiendo que es lo que quieren y porque invadir el Seretei seguido del ataque hacia Rukia? no tiene sentido- Ichigo serio

no lo sé Kurosaki pero por ahora tenemos que evitar que se salgan con la suya y averiguar las respuestas a estas interrogantes para saber cómo actuar- Ukitake decidido

taichou?-Rukia

si Rukia- voltio Ukitake a verla

vamos a ir al 6to escuadrón – Rukia seria

está bien tengan cuidado todo esta congestionado ahí afuera- Ukitake

si gracias taichou, vamos Ichigo- Rukia saliendo de ahí

nos vemos Ukitake-san- se despidió Ichigo para seguir a Rukia

En el camino fueron interceptados por los ryokas en total eran 3

Oh! Mira lo que tenemos aquí- el hermano menor

Pero si es la shinigami de antes, como te has curado pensábamos que morirías por eso no te dimos el golpe final- el hermano mayor

Como eres idiota! No la mataste?eres un enclenque yo me haré cargo de ella y esta vez no habrá quien salve a los Kuchiki- dijo la chica

Que dijiste? Como sabes mi nombre?- Rukia sorprendida

Veras niña es que vinimos a matarlos- esbozo una sonrisa la chica- tranquila no dolerá

Porque? Que se traen con nosotros?-Rukia

Púes nos caen mal y ahora llego tu HORA!- terminando en un grito la ryoka y a abalanzándose contra Rukia, saco una espada y en ese momento hizo contacto con la zanpakutou de Ichigo quien intercepto el ataque contra Rukia

No se quienes sean, ni que problemas tengan con los Kuchiki´s pero no permitiré que le pongan un dedo encima a Rukia, entienden?- Ichigo serio y amenazante

Ja! Si tanto deseas morir, voy a cumplir tu deseo- atacando nuevamente la ryoka

Ichigo estaba parando todos sus ataques- ya me estas molestando! GETSUGA TENSHOU!- ataco enojado

La chica pudo esquivarlo y se retraso un poco- este chico es fuerte- pensó- oigan no se queden ahí-llamo a los hermanos

Onee-chan nosotros no haremos cargo del pelinaranja- dijo el menor

Tu hazte cargo da la pequeña Kuchiki- termino el otro

Está bien tengan cuidado- voy a hacerte pedazos - pensó para atacar, Ichigo iba a enfrentarla cuando se aparecieron frente a él los 2 hermanos dejando pasar a la chica quien ataco a Rukia

Rukia desenvaino su zanpakutou y detuvo el ataque

Por el otro lado Ichigo luchaba con los hermanos cuando el mayor dijo- debemos acabar con esto

Si- replico el otro

Se escucharon 2 nombres al unísono- que es eso? No son espadas corrientes? son zanpakutous- pensó Ichigo

Ahora acabaremos contigo chico- atacaron alternándose hasta hacer que Ichigo retrocediera un poco

Ichigo?- Rukia

No te preocupes estoy bien- el brazo de Ichigo estaba ligeramente cortado

A donde miras?-la chica ataco por detrás de Rukia

Rukia voltio y reacciono pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida- joder me alcanzo-al ver su ropa rasgada- por suerte use esa barrera- pensó

Muere!- ataco la chica

Baila Sode No Shirayuki… Tsugi No Mai HAKUREN

Joder una avalancha de hielo?- pensó la ryoka

Rukia?- pensaba Ichigo- fuera de mi camino!- grito

No te dejaremos pasar morirás ahora vamos hermano- dijo el mayor

Si hagamos eso- siguió el otro

No los dejare- pensó- BANKAI!.. Tenza Zangetsu… GETSUGA TENSHOU!- un poderoso ataque que fulmino a los 2 jóvenes

Joder mocosos están bien?- la chica

Onee-chan?- chico menor

Nos volveremos a ver Kuchiki- la chica escapando con los 2 heridos

No irán a ningún lado- Ichigo alterado

Desaparecieron

Déjalos Ichigo, ya se fueron mejor vamos a avisar a mi hermano- Rukia

Está bien- Ichigo corriendo hasta la 6ta división

6ta división

Nii-sama? Nii-sama?- Llamaba la morena

Rukia- al toparse con la chica

Renji!- abrazándole- estas bien?- pregunto algo alegre Rukia (una reacción poco usual en ella)

Sí, que te pasa? mejor como estas tu? Tu reatsu desapareció estaba preocupado- la miro serio Renji

Estoy bien, fui hasta Karakura, Inogue me ayudo- Rukia

Renji…- Ichigo

Ichigo así que tu también estas aquí?- Renji mirándole

Si, Rukia estaba muy mal… puedo saber dónde estabas inútil que no cuidaste de ella?- le grito el pelinaranja reprochándole y sujetándole por el uniforme

Suéltame imbécil- golpeándole y zafándose del agarre el pelirrojo

Que di…- fue interrumpido

Dejen eso para más tarde Renji donde esta nii-sama?- Rukia molesta por el comportamiento de esos 2

Está en su oficina, llegamos hace poco esos que te atacaron están por aquí debemos hallarlos – respondió Renji

Lo sé- Rukia seria- y hay algo más nos acaban de atacar debo hablar con nii-sama- siguiendo hasta la oficina

Entonces vamos- Renji siguiéndola

Nii-sama!- dijo Rukia al ver que Byakuya estaba bien

Rukia, Kurosaki- Byakuya frío

Hola Byakuya- Ichigo

Que hacen aquí- dijo en seco el capitán

Nii-sama algo sucedió de camino hacia acá- Rukia le contó todo lo sucedido- tu sabes quiénes son esos sujetos- dijo finalmente

No- Byakuya

Entonces como saben de la familia Kuchiki?-Rukia confundida y pensando

No lo sé, Renji avisa al capitán comandante- Byakuya

Si taichou- Renji

Kurosaki te puedes ir ya no hay que tengas que hacer aquí, esto no te incumbe- Byakuya déspota y mirándole serio

Cállate- respondió Ichigo en seco- no me trates como si fuera tu lacayo y no me voy hasta que esto se arregle no dejare a Rukia en tus manos- desafiante

Ya te lo he dicho no te incumbe- Byakuya correspondiendo el gesto

Para que sepas se convirtió en mi problema desde que Rukia llego mal herida a Karakura – replico Ichigo

Vete- amenazante Byakuya

No! Ya dije que lo que le pase a Rukia es mi problema- Ichigo molesto

No lo es- corto en seco Byakuya

Si lo es porque ella es mi mujer- finalizo serio

Estúpido Ichigo que haces? como le dices eso a nii-sama?- no , esto está mal- pensó Rukia- Ichigo basta no discutas con nii-sama- dijo seria para tratar de apaciguar las cosas y la tensión que se imponía en el ambiente

Voy a estar afuera Rukia- dijo Ichigo mirándola de una forma extraña no le gustaba que ella no reconociera su relación ante su hermano

Rukia…

Nii-sama yo…-apenada

Estas bien?

Si estoy bien, no te preocupes- cabizbaja

Yo se que relación tienes con Kurosaki no es necesario que lo ocultes- desinteresado

Pero a ti no te agrada Ichigo…

Solo no andes publicándolo de esa manera- dándole la espalda

Si nii-sama- completamente apenada, salió del despacho para encontrarse con aquellos ojos miel que la habían cautivado hace mucho, sin embargo la expresión que notaria en ellos no le agradaría

Miro salir a la chica, su novia, rayos en verdad esa enana mal humorada psicótico, impulsiva, y loca pero sobre todo problemática, era eso que él pensaba que era? Su novia; entonces si era así porque se avergonzaba de su relación con él?, acaso no notaba lo humillante que era para el que siempre defendiera a su hermano a su antiguo teniente incluso hasta a Renji y a él solo lo hiciera a un lado como si no le importara, entonces que era él para Rukia? su juguete, su novio en Karakura pero enfrente de los grandes Kuchiki solo era un plebeyo mas, voltio la mirada y se quedo mirando el jardín

Ichigo- llamo la morena al ver la cara del joven

Voy al 11vo escuadrón Kenpachi quiere hablar conmigo- y salió de ahí sin mirarle claramente estaba resentido, dolido y rechazado

Joder esa mirada, que pasara por la mente de Ichigo ahora? Es muy obvio que no quiere hablarme y esa expresión no está molesto es como si… que es? Acaso se puso así por lo que dijo nii-sama, usualmente el no hace caso a eso pero esta vez es diferente no logro entender que le sucede, Ichigo idiota! por que me haces pensar así? Por que no me dices que es lo que te sucede?

De camino al escuadrón 11

Ichigo! Hola!- una alegre Rangiku

Rangiku-san como estas?- Ichigo

Muy bien tiempo sin verte no? Estas igual de guapo- guiñándole el ojo

Y tú no cambias nada- Ichigo

MATSUMOTO!... grito de terror

Sí, tengo razón no cambias nada- sonrió Ichigo

Ja! No es lo que parece lo que pasa es que mi taichou es un cascarrabias por eso no crece Ichigo- disculpándose

Como dijiste Matsumoto?- un macabro Toushirou a su espalda con un aura asesina

Taichou?...-asustada- yo no fui se lo juro- suplicante

Muévete a trabajar!- Toushirou le grito empujándola de camino a su escuadrón

Ichigo siguió hasta el 11vo escuadrón donde lo recibió Kenpachi con sus típicas invitaciones a pelear a muerte, que este rechazo por su puesto pero lo que no pudo evitar fue que Yachiru lo agarrara de juguete, esa niña no sentía respeto por nadie.


	3. el enemigo ataca desesperación

sorry estuve muy ocupada pero aqui les dejo el siguiente cap apartir de ahora van a ser bastantes cortos y espero poder subirlos mas rapido es dificil cuando no tienes pc pero bueno se hace lo que se puede como siempre digo dejen sus revews please. rox

* * *

a eso de la tarde Ichigo decidió regresar al 6to escuadrón y encarar sus problemas con Rukia después de todo ya lo había pensado con cabeza fría y podía mantener una conversación civilizada con ella, pero parece que se adelantaron y alguien llego a ese lugar primero que él- joder los mismos de antes- pensó- RUKIA!

Ichigo!- la morena lo vio y sintió un alivio al saber que estaba bien

Voltio a ver de un lado a otro, Renji peleaba con uno de los hermanos que los habían atacado antes, Byakuya con el otro más grande y Rukia con la chica mayor- Rukia déjame…- gritó

A dónde vas shinigami?- una voz- libérate Dororo (el nombre lo tome de una película que vi hace tiempo)

Un aura rodeo todo el lugar, una neblina, no podía ver nada cuando en ese momento apareció la silueta de una mujer, era pequeña, delgada, cabello corto, no podía distinguir quién era, se acercaba a él poco a poco y si era Rukia!- Rukia! estas bien?- sintió algo frio que abrazaba su cuerpo- Rukia que te pasa?- y es que la morena le había cortado con su zanpakutou justo en el pecho- Rukia? porque? Porque me atacas?- preguntaba desesperado

Muere…

Qué?- sintió la estocada, no podía ver nada, la silueta se alejaba mas y mas; no, no era ella la que se alejaba, era él quien descendía hasta caer en el suelo- porque Rukia? Porque reías? NOOOO! - Grito con desesperación antes de desmayarse

Por otro lado Rukia

Ichigo detrás de ti!…neblina? que?- sintió un golpe- joder eso me dolió

No te distraigas Kuchiki

Kaien-dono?- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al mirar la figura frente a ella- tu estas muerto

Claro Kuchiki fuiste tú quien me mato, dos veces- dijo sonriente

Sintió una estaca en el corazón al escuchar la terrible realidad que siempre la había estado atormentando- no puede ser, no otra vez- susurro con lagrimas en los ojos al recordar aquella ocasión en el hueco mundo

Kuchiki es mejor que me entregues tu vida siempre te va a atormentar la culpa así que descansa en paz

Kaien… dono…

Por otro lado Renji

Qué demonios es esto? Neblina? Un lugar? Parece ese lugar donde la conocí- apareció una niña, grandes ojos violetas, cabello negro corto y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

Renji que haces ahí? vamos sígueme!- dijo alegre y autoritaria a la vez

Rukia eres tú?- dijo en voz baja- _como estaba peleando con un chico además Rukia ya no es una niña_ –pensó

Renji no me estas escuchando?- tomándolo de la mano y corriendo- te voy a enseñar algo, corre!

Si Rukia- corriendo detrás de la chica, corría y corría –como es que me reconociste?- pregunto intrigado

No has cambiado nada, cuantos pelirrojos cabezas de piña conoces por aquí? Solo estas un poco más alto y fuerte cuando eras niño eras un debilucho – dijo riendo

Rukia a donde vamos- pregunto interesado paro a la vez se le veía feliz- es como volver en el tiempo- susurro

Ya casi Renji por aquí- se metió entre unos arboles

Rukia espera no te veo, donde te metiste?- grito buscando entre los árboles

Aquí estoy

Siguió la voz y salió entre unos árboles gigantescos que se cruzaban formando un circulo entre sus troncos y justo en el centro la pequeña figura crucificada, justo como en aquella ocasión, su sangre caía como una cascada y formaba un gran lago justo en sus pies- RUKIA! – grito con todas sus fuerzas

Qué?- una voz detrás del pelirrojo, voltio para ver a su amiga de toda vida parada justo frente a él- Rukia pensé que…- estaba desesperado la Rukia ante el había crecido, aquella niña, la sangre, me da gusto que estés bien

Esa sangre no es mía Renji, es tuya

Miro sus pies y el charco de sangre seguía allí- mía?

Así es, estas muriendo Renji- con una sonrisa macabra

No puede ser- paso su mano hasta su abdomen una espada clavada en su cuerpo y la sangre fluía como un rio por sus ropas- Rukia- veía la demoniaca figura de sus amiga desvanecer y cayo como plomo en el árido suelo

Por otro lado Byakuya

Byakuya!

Abuelo llegaste temprano

Que significa esto? acaso creen que pueden confundirme con esos trucos- dijo calmado

Ha! Como era de esperarse de un legitimo Kuchiki, de que piedra estas hecho? Jajajajajajja- y la risa desapareció en la neblina

Byakuya- boo a que no me alcanzas

Que se creen trayendo aquí los recuerdos de esa desagradable mujer- pensó

Byakuya-boo aquí estoy- propinándole un golpe por la espalda

Qué? Me ha dado? no pude percatarme, acaso? No, debo concentrarme algo tan patético como esto no puede engañarme- pensaba cuando una espada se aproximaba a él- aquí estas- deteniendo la katana con su zanpakutou

Byakuya-sama me haces daño por favor-lloraba la chica- porque me atacas?- sus ojos lo miraban fijamente la dulzura escapaba de aquella mujer

Hisana?- sorprendido susurro para declinar la zanpakutou y acercarse, aunque fuese un sueño, si era así, no le importaba haría y daría lo que fuera por volverla a tener entre sus brazos

La mujer se acerco a él lentamente sin quitarle la mirada- Byakuya-sama gracias por cuidar de mi hermana cumpliste tu promesa- lo abrazo fuertemente

Hisana tu?- podía sentir su calor, su olor, era justo como lo recordaba, era ella pero como le decía que era una ilusión y sus sentimientos anhelaban estar así junto a ella, junto a ella una vez más, una vez mas- Hisana te amo – susurro

Pero yo a ti no Byakuya Kuchiki

Que estúpido había sido como estaría Hisana junto a él si el mismo la había visto morir, pero si tuviera que escoger volvería ser tan estúpido para caer en semejante engaño con tal de volver a tener un segundo junto, junto a ella- cayo justo como los otros, "que estaba pasando?"


	4. Renji, Mono y Víbora No Perderé

bueno apartir de aqui los cap son bien corticos pero espero que les guste como siempre digo dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias etc en donde dice revews please. bye bye . rox

* * *

Bah! Onii-chan con el poder de tu espada no hay quien pueda!- dijo el pequeño

Ni si quiera los Kuchiki no?- continuo el otro

Yo quería matarla con mis propias manos no es justo, esa bastarda Kuchiki no merecía morir a manos de tu espada – dijo disgustada la chica

No hay porque discutir eso, debía neutralizarlos a todos para asegurarme, recuerden que estábamos tratando con un capitán, un teniente y ese chico tenía un gran poder- aseguro el mayor

Entonces vamos a acabar el trabajito- la chica

Son mis recuerdos de Rukia, la conocí en rukongai, vivimos juntos por muchos años y cuando nuestros amigos murieron decidió entrar en la academia de shinigami y la seguí, cuando la familia Kuchiki la adopto como miembro me prometí que haría todo y de todo para vencer a Kuchiki Byakuya, para poder estar al nivel de Rukia, para poder merecer tratarla sin que tuviera que bajar la mirada ante un simple pobre que le hablaba, de cierta forma la seguí, la seguí hasta el final, no sé si fue porque la quería demasiado como mi única familia o si fue porque la amaba, Ichigo llego y me hizo ver las cosas diferentes, en aquella ocasión arriesgue todo por ella y lo haría mil veces si es necesario, es cierto, Ichigo!... El es una gran persona no dudo en arriesgar su vida por ella y ni si quiera la conocía lo suficiente, si no fuese por el Rukia estaría muerta… debo sonar patético, ni si quiera siento celos de el por el contrario me alegro que Rukia sea feliz a su lado…- recuerdos de Rukia y míos- Rukia? Joder! Que hago aquí tirado yo… yo no me voy a rendir, voy a proteger a Rukia así sea lo último que haga porque ella es… ella es mi familia y no voy a dejar que el idiota de Ichigo se lleve todo el crédito!

Renji!- Llamo un mono

Zabimaru?- sorprendido

Estas consiente Renji?- mono

Zabimaru que está pasando?-

El poder de esa zanpakutou es una ilusión- mono

Ilusión?

Si estúpido como caíste en semejante- rio víbora

Cállate idiota y mejor explícame que paso aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que Rukia…Rukia me apuñalo

Renji fuiste tú mismo quien se hirió, al parecer ese es el poder de ese sujeto, confunde al enemigo al grado que este pueda atacarse a sí mismo- mono

Que tonto- susurro- Zabimaru vamos a mostrarles DE QUE ESTAMOS HECHOS!- decidido y muy cabreado

Hai! así se habla cabeza de piña! Estamos contigo!- víbora

Voy a acabar contigo!- dijo el joven atacante cuando un reatsu emergió

Renji comienzo a levantarse- esa verdad Rukia es importante para mí y haría lo que sea por verla feliz por eso… no voy a permitir que la utilices para ganarme… vamos Zabimaru… BANKAIII! HIHIU ZABIMARU

Qué? como es posible que se mueva en ese estado?

Ahora vas a pagar por burlarte de mis preciados recuerdos… ahhhhhhhhhh!...


	5. Amor O Dolor Decisión

penultimo cap espero que les guste. rox

* * *

Amor O Dolor "Decisión"

Donde estoy? Puedo escuchar esa voz retumbando en mi cabeza, ah si Kaien-dono por fin voy a pagar por lo que hice- pensaba, su cuerpo no podía verlo, solo sus pensamientos-acaso morí? a manos de Kaien-dono? Que siento por Kaien-dono? Respeto? si, cariño? Si, amor?... amor por Kaien-dono? No, yo no lo amo, lo quería mucho pero no de esa manera, entonces que es este sentimiento que me quema por dentro? De quien es? A quien pertenece? A Renji?- recordaba todo lo vivido con el pelirrojo como si fuese una película- no, Renji es como un hermano para mi, uh! A nii-sama?... que siento por Kuchiki Byakuya?- recordó desde que lo conoció hasta ahora, cuando dijo:"yo se que relación tienes con Kurosaki no es necesario que lo ocultes" y apareció la imagen que tanto había estado esperando, la persona que le hacia rabiar hasta mas no poder pero que le hacia suspirar de igual manera- ICHIGO! Es cierto, no puedo perder mi tiempo con Kaien-dono, Ichigo me esta esperando, debo decirle que yo lo amo y que es lo mas importante para mi y lo necesito… ICHIGO VEN POR MI, ICHIGO!

Caía una y otra vez, sentía aquella espada, aquella sonrisa de satisfacción, una y otra vez, era como si aquella escena se repetía para atormentarle, la mujer que amaba, aquella en quien había depositado tantas cosas lo traicionaba, cortaba su corazón una y otra vez con aquella espada- porque Rukia?- era el eco tenue de su voz que también se repetía con cada caída, justo en ese momento alcanzo a escuchar algo distinto a su voz-

Ichigo

Quien eres? dé quien es esa voz?... acaso es Rukia? No, ella me mato, me traiciono, me utilizo…entonces quien me llama? Acaso es el viejo? No, zangetsu no me llamaría de esa manera… porque? Porque cuando la escuche mi corazón empezó a latir, sentí como si… como si me detenía, ya no caía mas, ya no me estrellaría contra el suelo, porque?- se preguntaba vagamente

Ichigo

Rukia?- pregunto en voz baja en su mente

Ven por mi

Me esta llamando?- aun en la escena anterior

ICHIGO!

Rukia me esta llamando- sorprendido- si, es ella lo puedo sentir, yo… yo voy a protegerla!- decidido entro en si pero algo era seguro, estaba herido, voltio y vio como aquella mujer se acercaba a Rukia en lo que seria su ataque definitivo, la morena no se movía- vamos cuerpo muévete- estaba tirada clamando, clamando por su ayuda- vamos!- llorando por el, porque fuera por ella, como en aquella ocasión- RUKIA!- se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo

Que resistente eres pero no iras a ninguna parte- dijo el hombre al ver como se levantaba Ichigo con esas heridas- acabare con tu sufrimiento chico

BANKAI- y de inmediato se coloco la mascara hollow- GETSUGA TENSHOU!- el ataque fue directo al hombre y en menos de un pestañeo Ichigo estaba frente a Rukia

Ichigo?- dijo en leve susurro la morena mal herida

Espera a que acabe con esto Rukia, no te muevas ,solo mira- dijo enfurecido por no haber impedido que la hirieran de esa manera

Si… Ichigo- susurro finalmente para desmayarse tanto por sus heridas como por la impresión de ver a Ichigo en ese estado y aun así vino por ella, vino a salvarla, a protegerla- te amo- su cuerpo no podía mas, había gastado su ultimo aliento en llamarlo

En ese mismo momento alguien mas logro escuchar la voz de Rukia


	6. un nuevo comienzo reconciliaciones

bueno este es el cap final nada del otro mundo dejen reviews . rox

* * *

Un nuevo comienzo "reconciliaciones"

Hisana – susurraba

"Byakuya-sama cuida de mi hermana"

Abrió los ojos es cierto Hisana me odiaría si me hago el cobarde- vio como Ichigo y Renji daban su ultimo aliento, la pequeña por quien su mujer dio su vida estaba tirada, ensangrentada, tan frágil, tan parecida a Hisana y el solo estaba refugiándose en un recuerdo- Hisana perdóname- susurro- SHIRE SENBOM SAKURA- las hojillas dispersaron toda aquella neblina y de paso acabaron con su oponente, Byakuya se levanto y vio a su pequeña hermana en los brazos de aquel pelinaranja- aunque tu hermana consiguió a alguien mejor que yo para cuidarla, ella esta segura ahora pero te prometo que siempre estaré cerca como hubieses querido estar tu de ella- dijo con voz casi inaudible

Rukia estas bien?- dijo desplomándose sobre ella – yo también te amo- la beso abrazándola fuerte como si se aferrara a ella, como si no quisiera que nunca nada lo separara de ella, como si se volviera uno solo con la morena

Gracias Kurosaki- en voz muy baja

Taichou como esta?- pregunto su teniente quien apenas se podía mantener en pie

Renji?

Si taichou?- quien ya estaba tirado en el suelo con un pozo de sangre a su alrededor

Nada- desapareció

De nada taichou- dijo y cayo ya no podía mas

Luego de unos minutos llegaron los del 4to escuadrón y atendieron a los heridos, también los del escuadrón de investigación para llevarse a los ryokas y torturarlos digo interrogarlos sobre sus razones para cometer estos ataques contra la familia Kuchiki posteriormente fueron encerrados, y en la mañana siguiente

abre los ojos, mira al lado a la morena dormida, se quedo contemplando ala chica largo rato hasta que despertó

Ichigo? Donde estoy?

En el 4to escuadrón, como te encuentras?

Estoy mejor… y tu?- incorporándose

Estoy bien, no te preocupes- tranquilo

Ichigo yo…

Lo que quería escuchar ya me lo dijiste-mirando hacia la puerta para voltear y regalarle una sincera sonrisa

La chica correspondió al gesto… y Renji? y nii-sama?

Renji esta en la habitación del al lado y tu hermano se fue a tu casa

Rukia se levanto e Ichigo la siguió- Renji como estas?

Rukia?... estoy bien, Unohana taichou dijo que solo tenia que descansar un poco, y tu que haces aquí? porqué no estas descansando?

No es obvio vine a ver si estabas vivo

De que hablas soy mas duro que un roble, tonta, no pueden conmigo- se río a carcajadas y se abrió la herida en su abdomen

Como eres idiota Renji- dijo Rukia alarmada

No es nada, Ichigo llévate a esta mujer de aquí o no dejara que me recupere, solo sabes ocasionarme problemas Kuchiki- dijo serio

Vamos Rukia, Renji tiene que descansar- dijo Ichigo

Si, cuídate Renji- preocupada

Bah… no pongas esa cara

Unos días mas tarde en el 6to escuadrón

entra Rukia a la oficina- nii-sama ya me voy a Karakura- anuncia la chica a su hermano y Renji que estaba allí también

donde esta Kurosaki?- Byakuya sin despegar la vista de los papeles

Ichigo esta afuera, porque?- pregunto curiosa

no es evidente mi taichou quiere hablar con el- intervino Renji ante el nerviosismo de la morena

si, voy a buscarlo- saliendo de allí- Ichigo, nii-sama quiere hablar contigo- ambos entraron

Kurosaki

Que pasa Byakuya?- pregunto un desinteresado Ichigo

Esta es la carta que le permite a Rukia permanecer en el mundo humano por tiempo indefinido- dijo serio sin quitarle la vista de encima al papel

En serio?- pregunto confundido

Byakuya doblo el papel lo coloco en un sobre y lo deslizo por el escritorio harta el borde- cuida de ella dijo finalmente

No es necesario que me lo digas- reprocho el pelinaranja- lo haré- tomando el sobre- gracias Byakuya

Rukia estaba atónita

Rukia espero que nos vengas a visitar de vez en cuando- recalco Renji

Claro que si, gracias nii-sama- contenta

Ya vámonos Rukia, nos vemos Byakuya, Renji

Si hasta pronto nii-sama, cuídate Renji

Y tu, Ichigo si algo le pasa a Rukia eres hombre muerto, entiendes?- grito Renji

Si! Como digas, ya vámonos enana

Como me dijiste idiota?- para marcharse

Ahí van de nuevo esos dos no tienen remedio – Renji

fin


End file.
